Valor From Within! Arrows of Fire of Light
by Miruku Jamiru
Summary: Kagome no longer sees the point in fighting Naraku and searching for the jewel shards. That is until an old friend tells her to carry on the fight. COMPLETED
1. You've got mail

**Valor from Within! Arrows of Fire and Light**

**SUMMARY:** Kagome no longer sees the point of fighting Naraku and hunting for the Shikon jewel. When an old friend convinces her to carry on the fight she understands her destiny. Inuyasha & Kagome

**Fiction Rated:** T **Genre:** General/Action-Adventure CROSSOVER

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO THIS ANIME. ALL EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIOUS. HENCE THE TERM FANFICTION, NOW LET'S BEGIN.

**CHAPTER 1**- You've got mail

"I feel so lost and confused" Kagome thought to herself as she was finishing up her bath. "Ever since I met Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo my life has made a big change. All we seem to do is look for the jewel shards, but it just seems we're on a vendetta for the wicked crimes Naraku has committed against Inuyasha and the others" she thought. After finishing up in the washroom, Kagome goes over to her computer to see that she has received a new e-mail. The mail stated: _Hey Kagome, I thought I'd drop by to see you now that I have some free time on my hands. The weather's great for us to hang out somewhere in town, and while we're at it you can tell about the new guy you're into. Well, I let you know the plan. Bye__. _

"Wow, I didn't think I'd hear from her again so soon", Kagome thought aloud.

Meanwhile, in the war and states era, Inuyasha was behaving like his normal charming self in Kagome's absence. "Why the hell hasn't Kagome gotten back here yet?" Inuyasha shouted frankly. "Now, now Inuyasha you must be patient with Kagome while she resides at home, she does have a life outside this era", Miroku said patiently as always. "I know that, but she could at least let us know how long she'll be gone. We need to find Naraku's whereabouts and his plans for the jewel shards now that he has a new body", said Inuyasha. "Don't get so bent out shape Inuyasha", said Sango. "Yeah, if you're worried about Kagome, why don't you go see her yourself?" said Shippo. "Look" Inuyasha said stridently, I'll be back, but that doesn't mean I'm going after her." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other and exhaled heavily because of the predictability of the half-dog demon they have grown to know so well.


	2. The Visitor

**aaaValor from Within! Arrows of Fire and Light**

**SUMMARY:** Kagome no longer sees the point of fighting Naraku and hunting for the Shikon jewel. When an old friend convinces her to carry on the fight she understands her destiny. Inuyasha & Kagome

**Fiction Rated:** T **Genre:** General/Action-Adventure CROSSOVER

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO THIS ANIME. ALL EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIOUS. HENCE THE TERM FANFICTION, NOW LET'S BEGIN.

**CHAPTER 1**- You've got mail

"I feel so lost and confused" Kagome thought to herself as she was finishing up her bath. "Ever since I met Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo my life has made a big change. All we seem to do is look for the jewel shards, but it just seems we're on a vendetta for the wicked crimes Naraku has committed against Inuyasha and the others" she thought. After finishing up in the washroom, Kagome goes over to her computer to see that she has received a new e-mail. The mail stated: _Hey Kagome, I thought I'd drop by to see you now that I have some free time on my hands. The weather's great for us to hang out somewhere in town, and while we're at it you can tell about the new guy you're into. Well, I let you know the plan. Bye__. _

"Wow, I didn't think I'd hear from her again so soon", Kagome thought aloud.

Meanwhile, in the war and states era, Inuyasha was behaving like his normal charming self in Kagome's absence. "Why the hell hasn't Kagome gotten back here yet?" Inuyasha shouted frankly. "Now, now Inuyasha you must be patient with Kagome while she resides at home, she does have a life outside this era", Miroku said patiently as always. "I know that, but she could at least let us know how long she'll be gone. We need to find Naraku's whereabouts and his plans for the jewel shards now that he has a new body", said Inuyasha. "Don't get so bent out shape Inuyasha", said Sango. "Yeah, if you're worried about Kagome, why don't you go see her yourself?" said Shippo. "Look" Inuyasha said stridently, I'll be back, but that doesn't mean I'm going after her." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other and exhaled heavily because of the predictability of the half-dog demon they have grown to know so well.

**CHAPTER 2**-The Visitor

It was another beautiful spring day in Tokyo. (Is it me or is it always springtime over there, oh well back to the story). Kagome was dressed in a pale blue skirt that was slight above her knees. She also wore a short-sleeve white blouse with white shoes without heels. Kagome decided to wear the necklace given to her by her friend because they were going to the day with together. Normally she would be at home trying to catch up with her school assignments, but it's not like she isn't ready for high school (psst! she's been in middle school since the show came out in 2002 in the USA, c'mon already). She was just about to leave when her brother, Souta, needed help with a math problem. Kagome still had time to spare since it was only 10:00 AM, so she still had to meet her friend before it was too late.

Inuyasha was just about to jump into the well until he quickly picked up the scent of another demon which secretly slipped into the well unbeknownst to him. "I'm not sure what that was just now, but I've got a bad feeling" he thought to himself. As Inuyasha jumped through well it seemed as if time itself stopped. His movements had slowed to stop and his breathing appeared too delayed. Inuyasha attempted to see the demon above him, but in an instant it vanished to modern era.

"Damn", he thought to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have just jumped in here after I suspected a demon to be in here too". Inuyasha's movements were getting slower by the minute. He tried to break free from the barrier he was trapped in, but to no avail. Then the worst had finally happened; Inuyasha was now frozen in the well without any idea of how to get free and warned Kagome that she could be in danger.

Back in present day Tokyo, Kagome was contemplating on whether to meet her friend or not. "I wonder if I should go out today", she said out loud. "Well since it took you so long to come to me, I decided to come to you instead". The voice Kagome heard was that of her friend and she was so surprised to see her in person. "How have you been?" "I've been doing pretty well, and you Kagome?" "I haven't been doing so great. I keep trying to force myself to fight, but it seems as if…" "Quiet Kagome, do you feel that", her friend replied. "I sense negative energy lurking around here, don't you?" "No, but you're better than me at sensing this stuff so I'll have to take your word". Just then a loud screech came through well.


	3. The Attack

**CHAPTER 3**- The Attack

"Inuyasha, are you all right" cried Kagome. "Hey, do you sense anything nearby". "No I… Kagome look out". The girl's quick reflexes saved Kagome from being entangled in the vines. "Kagome what's happening now?" "It's a miasma". Just then a small cloud of miasma began to seep through spores in the vines. "Eh…Kagome" said Inuyasha as slowly regain consciousness. The miasma began to dissipate as Inuyasha freed himself from the vines with the help of the other girl's sutra charms.

"I didn't know that they were others that had spiritual powers in this world" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you should rest now" Kagome said. "No chance, that demon could show up any moment too..." "AAGGHH" everyone screamed when the demon used a vine and whipped all three of them to the ground. Right then the demon appeared from out of the well. It was a chameleon-like demon that could manipulate the plants around itself. "Damn, I'm still weak from the miasma it spread" Iunyasha though to himself. "I desire your spiritual powers" said the chameleon. "Kagome, get your friend and leave here, I'll take care of this demon with ease". "I can't just leave you here alone" said Kagome. In her mind Kagome didn't care for anyone's safety, including her own.

"Kagome, are you let him talk to you like that" said the girl. "I don't know who you are, but there isn't time to argue. He obviously wants your spiritual powers so it easy to see that you two should..." "Fight for ourselves" cried the girl. "Kagome, even if you don't have the will fight you have to find that will in order to save your friends." "Enough of this" yelled the demon. Just as he was about to charge in for the kill, the girl made a surprising move.

"**MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP"**


	4. CounterAttack

**If you just joined us, here's a recap:**

Kagome gets an e-mail from a friend

Inuyasha goes to visit her

Inuyasha gets trapped by a demon in the well

Kagome's friend comes to visit her at the shrine

Inuyasha appears in the modern era entrapped by the demon via the well

Kagome's friend is revealed to be Hino Rei

The demon attempts to steal the girls' spiritual powers

Rei transforms into Super Sailor Mars for said reason

**NOW OUR STORY CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 4-** Counter-Attack

"What's this about?" replied a confused Inuyasha. "I sense an increase in your powers, you powers will be mine" yelled the demon. "Mars look out" cried Kagome. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround" Just then all of the demons' vines were wiped out in massive spiral flame, freeing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you know what to do" Kagome yelled. "You don't have to tell me twice, IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER. "Your efforts are useless half-breed." The chameleon demon was protected by a strong barrier, similar to that of Naraku. Inuyasha then drew his Tetsusaiga and willed his power to transform it into the red Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha used the red Tetsusaiga try to break through the demons' barrier, but to no avail. "This won't work unless you're willing to help Kagome" said Mars. "How can I possibly help?" She thought. Suddenly Souta appeared with a bow and arrow ready to assist his sister and friends. "KAGOME CATCH" shouted Souta as he threw the bow and arrow toward Kagome. Then in a desperate attempt to claim Kagome and Sailor Mars the demon captured Souta in a new set of vines. "If you won't surrender the boy will die." "SOUTA" cried Kagome "DAMN" yelled Inuyasha "OH NO" said Rei. They were completely at the mercy of this demon; in order to save Soutas' life they had no other choice.

"Will you surrender or must I kill this child to set an example" said the demon, which was apparently running out of patience. Meanwhile our motley crew of heroes was running out of options. "Let me go you…umhmm" the demon covered Soutas' mouth with one of the vines. "This is your last chance to save him. Relinquish your powers or you all perish" commanded the demon. "Now what do we do?" everyone thought.


	5. Final Attack

**CHAPTER5-** Final Attack

"WHAT IS YOUR DECISION?" "We surrender" Mars said calmly. "Are you out damn mind? How can we save Souta if we just give up?" Inuyasha replied anxiously. "If we just give up he'll release Souta and leave us alone; sometimes it's better to run than fight" said Mars. While walking to chameleon to release her powers to him, Mars discreetly drops a Sutra charm on the Tetsusaiga. "I surrender as well" replied Kagome. The girls approached the demon ready to follow his instructions.

Kagome and Mars slowly focused their energies into the shape of a sphere. "I see" Inuyasha thought. "Now surrender those powers of yours to me" commanded the demon. Kagome and Super Sailor Mars knew what had to happen and they only had one-shot to pull this off. They only hoped that Inuyasha got the same message. "First, release my brother" Kagome said irately. "I will, only after you give me what I want" shrieked the demon. Kagome and Mars sensed that Inuyasha was ready to strike and slightly nodded towards each other hoping the demon didn't notice.

"INUYASHA, NOW" screamed the girls. "YOU BETRAYED ME" cried the demon. "You're obviously not too bright" Inuyasha responded. Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to crack the sphere of energy. The glittering sphere released energy that transferred itself to the charm that Mars had left on the sword earlier. "I call upon the power of Mars, FIREBALLS CHARGE!" The chameleon demon was now paralyzed due the fireball sutra charms. The vine that had a grip on Souta was now burned to ash. "Souta run!" cried a concerned Kagome. "Damn you wench, this isn't over" screeched the demon. Just before the demon could conceal itself Inuyasha powered the Red Tetsusaiga in a final attempt to break his barrier. "You will never break this barrier half-breed". The Tetsusaiga began to shatter the barrier and slowly began to purify the vines in the well. "How's this happening Kagome" asked Souta. "You got me, Rei?" asked Kagome. "That sutra charm was meant for any demon weapon to absorb spiritual powers, so Inuyasha is able to break the barrier with extra strength and purify the area at the same time. Kagome get ready to attack because he'll lose almost all his strength after this" said Mars. "Right" said Kagome. Inuyasha then collapsed to the ground due to fatigue.

"Mars, it's up to us now" Kagome said with confidence. Kagome picked up the bow and arrow then thought, "I can still stop this creep and help my friends". "HIT THE MARK" cried Kagome. "MARS FLAME SNIPER" cried Sailor Mars. At that moment, both arrows merged into single projectile of fire and light eradicating the demon and the remnants of vines. "NOOO!" was the demon's last word.

Later that evening at Higurashi Residence, Inuyasha and the others were resting after a most strenuous day. Souta was tending to Inuyasha's wounds, while Rei was talking to Kagome. "Do you understand the importance of your destiny?" Rei asked. "I guess I can't try to fight it anymore Rei. I just have to use all my strength to protect my friends and stop Naraku at all costs" said Kagome. Inuyasha then entered the Kagome's room to see how the girls were doing. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for your help today" said Inuyasha. "Your welcome" said Rei. "How were able to do all that stuff? You some kind of priestess?" asked Inuyasha. "No, I've had these powers for awhile. Do you guys really fight like that all the time?" She asked. "We've fought much worse than that demon" answered Kagome. "Thanks for stopping by Rei; you really did help me out". "Don't think about it, I'll see you Kagome". With that, Rei took her leave from the Higurashi home. Kagome realized that although her destiny maybe difficult, she must trust herself in order to complete it.


End file.
